In prior art, in order to facilitate operation, a remote control arrangement is usually employed to control electronic devices. For a long time, when a user needs to operate a device in a remote control way, devices such as joysticks, remote controllers, mouses or touch screens are needed.
The joystick has good handle when operating, but it is too clumsy, so only can be applied to a few game devices.
In comparison, a remote controller provides a non-contact interactive method, which enables the user to operate the device from a certain distance, and is very portable. However, the remote controller has a defect that the user needs to operate keys on the remote controller, and there are always many keys on the remote controller which make the operation very inconvenient. In additional, most electronic devices do not have effective application interface, so the operation of the remote controller is troubled and inconvenient. Take a TV for example, when the volume of the TV should be set, the volume key should be pressed continuously. When the color of the TV should be adjusted, the color adjusting key should be found firstly and then pressed continuously to adjust the color.
The touch screen is a technical device came out recently. It is convenient, but when using it employs a contact control manner. Users should touch the touch screen which is easily dirtied or worn out, and is also expensive.
The current mouse is a tool for completing human-computer interaction. The traditional mouse transmits signals generated by moving or pressing the mouse to a computer through an electrical line. The computer operation system processes these signals. The wired mouse is limited by the length of the wire. A wireless mouse comes out and may replace the wired mouse gradually. However, in prior art, either the wired mouse or the wireless mouse has a limitation that both of which can not operate suspendedly.
Accordingly, the prior art is to be improved and developed.